


Buy My Silence

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [53]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Wade, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Peter, Canon Universe, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spitefic, Teen Peter, Top Wade, underage peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: Anonymous said: Hello, sending you those sweet taboo ship and prompts. MCU Spiderman/Deadpool and the prompt is: Deadpool discovers Spiderman's identity. Deadpool demands a kiss for his silence but when he realizes Peter's underage and a virgin he pushes for more (this can be done over a series of days, so he can slowly ease Peter into this. Or all at once if you wish). All the yes for predator/prey dynamics, fear kink, Dubcon or something (though no full on non-con), go wild.





	Buy My Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Mm mm mmmm Nony you know I always got that kush shit~

A sudden yawn nearly cracked Peter's face in half and he flung a hand over his mouth trying to stifle it without any luck. He could almost hear Wade's grin at his side and he leaned hard into the mercenary with his elbow.

"Aw, what's wrong? Itsy bitsy spider can't hang with the big bugs?" Wade needled.

The yawn finally subsided but on its heels came the immediate need to yawn again, and Peter furiously suppressed it. "Fuck no. I get like two hours of sleep a night," he said, stretching and wishing he didn't already feel so old.

"Well, it's certainly not harming your beauty, that's for sure," Wade said, and Peter forced his eyes open to find Wade had shifted to lay along the line of the rooftop ledge, full "draw me like one of your French girls" pose, only without the come-hither vibe. No, instead, as always, Peter felt like he had "EAT ME" sprinkled all over the lines of his costume.

"Enough from the peanut gallery," Peter snapped, his face feeling hot under his mask. He pulled his feet in from where they'd been dangling in empty space and spun around on the ledge they'd been post-patrol relaxing on to reach down and grab his backpack. "I'll catch ya later," he said as he stood and started to walk away.

"Sure thing, Spidey," Wade said from behind him. "Or- hmmm," his suddenly too-interested voice hummed, with just enough interest to almost make Peter stop and turn. But he was too tired all of a sudden and he just wanted to face-plant on his mattress. "Or should I say… _Petey_."

Peter's entire body froze and flashed white-cold numb. It was his biggest fear, for someone to find out his secret identity. He felt like he'd fallen asleep on that rooftop ledge next to Deadpool and woken up in a nightmare. Except he knew it was real. He knew it in the way he knew his life was over, but worse, in that Aunt May's was too.

"Ohhh myyy goood, you're so adorable. You even take cute school photos. What grade are you in, Petey-pie?"

Peter's whole body felt like an old house as he turned, his limbs creaking as he tried to get them to work. The infamous mercenary, Deadpool, the man Peter mostly trusted to watch his back while fighting crime but mostly didn't trust to know his secret identity, was holding Peter's wallet in his hands. His mask was still on, as it always was, but Peter could tell that he was intensely studying every aspect of the brown leather billfold Uncle Ben had given him for his birthday only a few months before he'd died.

"Wade," Peter croaked, taking a shaky step forward, feeling like his knees were about to buckle any second.

Deadpool looked up and Peter felt frozen again, his stomach nauseous, his skin clammy-cold. Wade's mask was still rolled up from when they'd eaten a little bit ago and he was grinning from ear to ear, but it didn't make Peter as happy to see as it normally did. Instead, the normal little flutter in his chest was replaced with cold dread.

"Yeah, Petey?" he asked, and Peter felt like he was hearing the words through a tunnel.

"You can't- you can't tell anyone. Please." The words barely managed to get out his closed-up throat.

Wade shrugged and flipped the billfold closed, keeping it in his hand as he leaned back on his hands. "I'm a merc, baby boy. Make me an offer."

He felt like throwing up. "I- I can't. Wade, I don't- I haven't even a had a job yet." Peter was going to cry. Or freak the fuck out. Or both. He was barely keeping himself back from doing both right here and now. His chest felt tight and his breaths shallow, like the air was too thin. Maybe there just wasn't air anymore, a localized atmospheric anomaly right on this specific rooftop at this specific moment.

The man cocked his head. "Your money's no good here anyway, baby boy. All you have to do to pay me off is give me a kiss."

He started to shake his shake his head again, the stress like a crushing weight on his shoulders, when he realized what exactly Wade had said. He turned to look at him and Wade's grin had shrunk but it looked even sharper. He was watching Peter, almost expectantly.

"What did you say?"

"All you have to pay me to keep quiet about this juicy little secret is a kiss," Wade said cheerfully, as if Peter's world wasn't crumbling around him and barely being held in place by thin string.

"A kiss," Peter echoed. Wade nodded, and one panic started to fade only to be replaced by another. The only time he'd gotten a girl to talk to him was for school, nevermind dating one. He shook his head, "I've never-"

Wade stood suddenly and it made Peter start and his words die on his tongue, but he was otherwise rooted to the ground as the older man approached him. Older and bigger. Peter was probably stronger, but Wade was _Deadpool_ , an infamous mercenary with the muscles to prove it. He was wide and thick and Peter would never be able to acquire that body type and oh god he was standing in front of Peter, towering over him.

There was a hand on his chest, sliding up to cup his throat, a thumb pushing his chin up. "Never been what, baby boy? he asked, voice low and dark. It sent shivers up Peter's spine that he didn't quite understand, but the heat in his groin he understood very well. "Never been kissed?"

He shook his head, feeling his face get hotter under his mask, which he was absurdly grateful for in that moment.

"Hm." Wade said, and then went quiet. It was… alarming. Peter felt his stomach drop again.

"What?" he asked, panicked.

"I think we're going to need to set up a payment plan."

Peter blinked. "A… payment plan?"

Wade nodded. "This is a _huge_ secret, Peter Parker." For some reason, the sound of his name on Wade's lips sent shivers through him and he tensed his muscles to suppress them. "You've got a lot of paying to do."

He swallowed hard and licked his lips and the roots binding his feet in place finally broke, moving to carry him a step back from the man he'd come to look at as a friend. But the hand at his throat tightened. Not enough to hurt, just enough to keep him in place. Wade's face got closer to his and Peter's heart started to hammer in his chest, but he wasn't sure if it was at the thought of kissing him, or of the threat that he held over Peter's head.

"Lots of people would pay a lot for this information, sweetheart," Wade whispered, and that time it was the threat that made Peter's heart trip. "All you have to do is make a few payments over the next few days and I'll keep my pretty mouth zipped shut. What do you say, Peter Parker?"

Peter swallowed hard again and nodded his head, though the motion was so weak that it felt like he'd barely moved. "Okay," he whispered.

Suddenly, Wade wasn't in his face anymore, but he was walking backwards, pulling Peter after him with the hand wrapped around the front of Peter's neck. He didn't stop until the roof's raised ledge hit the back of his knees and he sat down. And instead of pulling Peter down next to him, or maybe even between the spread of his legs, the hand at Peter's throat slid down to his ass, it's twin joining on the other side, and pulled Peter right into Wade's lap, forcing Peter's legs around the man's waist.

"What- what are you doing?" he whispered, voice still quiet.

That sharp grin cut Wade's mouth open again. "Getting my kiss," Wade said. "Now lift your mask."

Breathing unsteady, hand unsteadier, Peter lifted his hand to push the bottom of his mask up to his nose, like he did with eating. Even though he didn't want to take off his mask in public like this, and the thought made him want to crumple and hide, he paused, half-expecting Wade to tell him he had to. But Wade just hummed and lifted one hand from Peter's ass to the back of his neck, and pull him down.

Kissing was… well, Peter hadn't really known what to expect so he wasn't really surprised by the feeling of it. Even Wade's lips were scarred but they were… plush? It made the sensation particularly strange, feeling the bumps over his lips. The hand at his ass moved, fingers centering at his crack and making him squirm, and then they pushed down at the thin material, right over his asshole, and he jumped with a gasp. Which apparently was the cue for Wade's tongue to be in his mouth because suddenly it was. It was wet and a little weird, but… Peter kind of liked it. He liked the way Wade's hands on him tightened when Peter pushed his tongue against Wade's, and the low groan that vibrated through Wade's chest into his.

Under him, Wade ground up and Peter gasped again, jerking backwards at the feel of another guy's dick grinding up against his. Both of which… were hard. Surprisingly, Wade let him pull back, let him blink dazedly through the eyes of his mask to the eyes of Deadpool's mask, let him breathe heavily, chest heaving.

"I feel dizzy," he whispered. His fingers twitched and his gaze dropped down to where his hands were pressed to Wade's shoulders and when had he done that?

"Yeah?" Wade murmured, hand on the back of Peter's neck pulling him forward so he could brush his lips against Peter's again. "Good dizzy?" he asked with another brush.

Peter forgot how to answer under the tide of Wade's mouth, rising to meet him and pulling away for just long enough to let him breath. He found himself rocking with the motion, forward when Wade pulled away, grinding his hard dick against Wade's.

"I don't know," Peter finally replied.

A shrill ring split through the quiet night and Peter jerked away from Wade like he'd been electrocuted, his heart racing in chest as trembling fingers scrambled for the zip on his backpack. Which was already unzipped and he remembered his wallet - that plain piece of leather that had started everything. Aunt May's name was flashing on the screen and he whipped around towards Wade, cradling his still-ringing phone too his chest. 

Wade was watching Peter, head tilted, and he didn't say anything for a long moment. A moment during which Peter looked for words and for once, found them failing him. Then Wade stood up with a hop-skip and held out Peter's wallet with a bright smile. When Peter reached to grab it, Wade's other hand snapped up and closed around Peter's wrist, tugging him forward and into Wade's mouth for another kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow for your second payment, Petey," he whispered into Peter's mouth before turning and stepping off the edge of the roof. Peter didn't move for a long time after that.

* * *

"Hey, Petey."

Just hearing his name while he was in-suit was tantamount to a heart attack, and Peter couldn't move until after his heart had recovered. He turned slowly from where he'd been leaning against a chimney to watch the setting sun and found Wade sitting much where he had the night before. His mask was already raised to his nose and he was leaning forward with his elbows braced on his thighs and his fingers laced together. Peter swallowed hard again, and suddenly he realized that all he had from Wade was the promise that he wouldn't tell. He would never know if Wade lied until a criminal got the drop on him.

"Hey Wade," he replied, but there was hardly any volume in it. Wade didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't seem to care.

Wade leaned back and patted the tops of his thighs. "C'mon. Time for your second installment," he said with a wicked grin.

Peter shifted on his feet and rubbed at his arm. "I don't know about this Wade," he said quietly. Even after all the panic he'd experienced yesterday, which had tired him out, he hadn't been able to fall asleep last night, his mind replaying that kiss over and over and over, leaving him tossing and turning and wide awake in bed. He didn't know how to feel about kissing Wade to keep a secret. He didn't know how to feel about Wade having this secret. Well, besides the initial and persistent panic. His heart probably hadn't beat right in the last 24 hours.

"Oh?" Wade said, doing that head tilt thing that Peter was fairly certain he hadn't been doing before yesterday, but maybe he was just noticing now that he was hyper aware of every action Wade made and every word he said. "You want me to see who'll pay the highest moneybags for my Spidey's identity?"

"No!" he shouted, flinging his hands out towards Wade and taking a step forward, as if he could actually stop Deadpool from doing something he wanted to do.

Wade shrugged, like Peter's life and his aunt's life weren't on the line. "Then guess you better get to paying off that payment plan."

Peter closed his eyes for a long minute, took an even deeper breath, trying to center himself (it didn't work), and then slowly made his way back over to Wade who was still leaning back on his hands with his legs spread wide open. Peter stepped between them with small, nervous steps that were more shuffles, his bottom lip being gnawed to rawness by his teeth. He waited for Wade to pull him in like he had the day before, but Wade just tilted his head back, like an invitation, and a small, nervous laugh bubbled out of Peter's through.

"I've got all night, sweetheart," Wade said softly, though his tone told Peter that that wasn't actually an option.

Mentally bracing himself, Peter lifted a leg and put his knee down on the cement next to Wade's hip before bringing up the other, so he was stradling Wade's waist. When he tried to sit down, something hard poked at his ass and he jumped back up. Wade's laugh was soft and deep and it made Peter warm all over, but nowhere as warm as his face. He carefully pushed his ass out enough to settle down on Wade's thighs, but as soon as he did, there were palms on each cheek and pulling him right into that erection.

He inhaled sharply at the friction against his own cock, which was getting hard despite his trepidation about the situation. Swallowing hard, Peter raised the bottom of his own mask, put his hands tentatively on Wade's shoulders, and when it was clear Wade wasn't going to kiss him first, he leaned down to press their lips together.

Wade devoured him in an instant, like he'd been waiting all day just to kiss Peter again, and his ferocity took Peter by surprise, startling him enough for him to jerk back, if the hands on his ass hadn't pulled him in tighter and if Wade hadn't leaned into his retreated mouth to chase after it. The intensity of Wade's kisses made Peter dizzier, and faster, than it had the day before, and his confusion over what exactly was happening produced a strange sound in his throat that Wade swallowed too.

The rocking too was both alike and unlike the day before, because Wade was pulling Peter into the line of his cock, forcing Peter into a rolling grind to stimulate, well, probably both of them, but yesterday had been a slow roll, and today was… well, it was much harsher. More… enthusiastic? It was hard to think with the frissions of molten heat zipping up his spine and sitting low in his groin. Peter whimpered, and the lips against his curved into a grin, even though they didn't fall away, and Wade's hands shifted. Fingers slid into the back of his suit, bare fingers drawing a line down his crack and snuggling between his cheeks to press against his hole in an opposing rhythm, and Wade's other hand found its way into the front of Peter's suit, to wrap around his cock and start tugging at it with a sweat-slick grip.

"Wade!" he gasped, shocked at the touch and unable to figure out how to deal with it. It was all just so much and so fast and he knew what it was, technically speaking, but he'd never gotten any data on it and the experience of it was more than the technical aspect of it. "You can't-"

Wade left his mouth for a minute, but only to start attacking Peter's neck, even though it was covered by his suit still. "What, you ain't never fingered yourself before, baby boy?" he asked, right before one of the fingers at his hole shifted, the tip pressing against Peter's sphincter and sinking inside.

Peter yelped and jerked up, his immediate reaction to avoid the strange sensation, but the finger stayed in thim, and the hand around his dick stayed tight and steady. His thighs were trembling and his face was hot and actually he was trembling all over as the finger started a steady rhythm pulling out and pushing in. He stayed frozen there, feeling like his insides were coiling tighter and tighter and he'd rubbed one out before, he was a healthy teenage boy, of course he had, but he didn't do it often, didn't really think about it, and he'd never done anything like what Wade was doing to him.

"Nah, pretty little thing like you all nerdy and shit probably too busy doing science," Wade mused from somewhere around Peter's navel. The tremors from Wade's touch made even Peter's head shake, just a little, and his vision wavered when he looked down to see Wade's sharp smile looking back up at him. "Well, lemme just do a little biology with you, 'kay sweetheart?"

He didn't know what Wade meant, or what he could have meant, and really his grasp at English was rather tenuous at the moment. So he said nothing, but apparently, Wade didn't need a response. His grin turned downwards and he sucked Peter's cock into his mouth at the same moment he jammed a second finger into Peter's ass. His cheeks hollowed and the pads of his fingers stroked down the inside of Peter's wall's, igniting a pyre in his groin and lighting Peter up with white lightning. 

There was the distant feel of a tongue around the sensitive head of his dick, and the pulse of fingers inside him, sending the lightning pulsing out his dick in smaller and smaller bolts. Just as distant, but comfortingly grounding, were the thick arms keeping him upright, one braced against the outside of his leg, wrapped around the back of a thigh, the other wrapped around his waist keeping his thighs pressed to a solid chest. The warm heat around his dick kept him hazy for a few minutes before it slowly pulled away, leaving him cold as wind brushed over his wet length. The fingers inside him pulled out, but they didn't leave him cold. Just… empty.

Groggily, Peter opened his eyes and looked down at Wade, who was looking right back up at Peter, his chin pressed to Peter's belly. "I guess it's a good thing you never tried that yourself because then I got to see you trying it for the first time," Wade said cheerily.

"Ngh," Peter said, and Wade's smile got wider. It took a minute for his brain to kick on, and he might as well have been booting Windows 98 with how long it took. Maybe he'd been missing out all this time, not trying to finger himself. Maybe it was Wade. He didn't know and he didn't have any control data to work off of. Maybe he'd have to get some.

"Well, your second installment was certainly paid in full," Wade said, licking his lips. The innuendo made Peter shudder and he reached down with shaking fingers to tug his bottoms back up. Wade tucked his dick back in, but Peter couldn't have said how helpful it was because Wade's touch lingered past even accidental lingering, his thumb tracing circles around the head of Peter's dick until he started to tremble.

"How many more installments do I have left?" Peter managed to ask, even though his throat was dry.

"Let's see how you handle tomorrow's installment. It's… rather sizeable," Wade grinned, something in his expression that screamed 'danger' but Peter couldn't figure out what. Or how.

The trepidation that had never left made his chest go tight.

* * *

Peter never really cared much for watching the sun set before. Sunsets just didn't impress kids or teens, and even though Peter was _still_ a teenager, he definitely appreciated them now. It was a rare moment of peace and quiet, especially if he watched it from one of the taller buildings where even his enhanced hearing was reduced to soft murmurs of the city below, muffled by the wind. He wasn't on a particularly tall building now though, and he was far from at peace.

He hadn't really slept again last night, even worse than normal, like the night before, and the exhaustion was pulling at him. More than that though was the fear that refused to fade, the sheer anxiety at the possibility of his identity being revealed. But also… his 'payments' to Wade had been increasing each day. It had only been two days, but Peter's instincts told him that this 'payment plan' was escalating and would continue to escalate until he stopped it. Not that he knew how. Wade was a friend, but Peter wasn't sure how solid that friendship was, whether or not Wade would actually sell him out if he stopped 'paying'. But was that risk worth it when compared to what Peter was certain was coming tonight?

A sigh deflated Peter's chest and he turned away from the sunset, rolling his head along the brick of the chimney. Movement at the corner of his eye kept his head rolling in its direction, and he half expected to see a cat drifting towards him, or maybe the settling of a flock of birds. Instead, he found Wade… _prowling_ towards him, and Peter's sheer surprise made his heart stop completely in his chest for at least a full second, maybe a second and a half. He hadn't heard the mercenary get to the roof, hadn't sensed him, hadn't even heard him approaching. It had been the sheer dumb luck of turning his head at the right time that caught Wade, though Wade didn't look like he was disappointed by the catch. No, his already-lifted mask exposed that same, sharp smile that was keeping Peter pinned in place, unable to move, even when Wade finally stood in front of him, crowding him against the chimney.

"Evenin', baby boy," Wade murmured, voice low and deep as he pushed his face into Peter's neck, teeth scraping over Peter's costume. Over the bruises (hickies, _love bites_ ) Peter had found when he'd gotten home and had to keep covered up all day to avoid having to coming up with excuses about them. "Come here often?"

Despite himself, despite the situation and the way it had his insides feeling hollow for the last three days, Peter couldn't help but snort and give Wade's chest a shove. "Nerd," he accused. Pot, kettle. Still, Wade's answering grin, a cheerful one, not the sharp one of the last few days, was contagious and Peter mirrored it. And then he realized that his mask was still down and Wade couldn't see it and his amusement became decidedly short-lived.

"Payment number three out of question mark," Peter said quietly, lifting halting hands to push up the bottom of his mask. His only answer before Wade dipped in close to obscure his vision in pursuit of the starting kiss was a dark smile.

There was a strange shift of the body in front of him and then there were fingers curling around the backs of this thighs, gripping tight and lifting. Peter's own hands fisted the straps criss-crossing Wade's chest in surprise as he was lifted up, and then when he was pulled in tight to the other man's body, he gingerly wrapped his legs around Wade's waist. The position felt odd, but definitely secure, especially when Peter hooked his feet together at the dip of Wade's spine. It gave him a minor sense of comfort when Wade started to move and Peter's hands slowly started moving up the broad chest to loop around Wade's neck. The hands at his thighs didn't move until they'd sat down on the same ledge as usual, and then they slid to his ass to begin the slow pull of his hips into Wade's.

Despite his trepidation of his sure future, he felt himself getting hard quick, his body easily falling into the vaguely familiar rhythm. His skin was alternating between the heat of arousal and the cold flash of fear, because the stimulation against his dick was fantastic, every roll sending friction sparks up and down his length, but even with the orgasm-building sensation, he was still… scared. He hadn't really much thought about what his first time would be like , and even the few times he had, he hadn't exactly pictured it with a guy. Especially not someone as big as Wade, with what felt like a proportional cock, if Peter could rely on what he was feeling against his own dick with any accuracy.

Logically, he knew it would fit, his body would adjust, that's what they did, but would it hurt? Would it even really feel good? Would Wade try to make it feel good? Or was he just after this - this _payment_ \- for himself. He'd gotten Peter off the day before, and not himself, but Peter hadn't been able to figure out after a night of tossing and turning whether or not it had been ultimately altruistic.

The hands on his ass pulled him upwards off Wade's thighs, but Wade refused to relinquish the kiss and Peter's neck was forced into an odd forward bend to keep their mouths connected. One hand pushed into his pants, fingers pushing between his cheeks, and even though he knew why, even though he knew what was coming, his heart skipped a beat and he whimpered, startling a second later when a finger pushed into his hole up, just up to the first knuckle.

Wade hushed him between kisses, kisses that were getting slower and deeper, stealing Peter's breath and dizzying him, distracting him from the way Wade's other hand was pulling the bottom of his suit down to expose his ass. Which meant that anyone with a sightline to their roof would be getting a grand view of Spider-Man getting fingered by Deadpool. It would be just his luck for that to end up on the front page of the Daily Bugle.

A second finger prodded at him and this time he whined, and Wade fucking _growled_ at him, like a dog. The surprise of it cut Peter off, but it didn't keep him from whimpering when that digit pushed in alongside the first, dry enough to make him flinch. Wade just shushed him again and then stole Peter's attention with the glide of his tongue along Peter's. Or at least, he tried to. Peter was hyper-aware of the fingers in him, the suspicious absensene of Wade's other hand, the mouth against his, the wind across his bare ass, the heat of his skin under his suit, the arrhythmia of his heart.

He was so focused on his surroundings, all his senses open, except for his eyes which had closed at some point and he was too scared to open them again, the the sound of a bottle opening was like a gunshot and Peter nearly ripped himself away from Wdae in his shock. He might have succeeded if the fingers in him had pulled out, or if Wade hadn't bit down on Peter's bottom lip, forcing him to remain in place or risk tearing him. He squirmed and huffed out his nose, the rush of adrenaline from his surprise and his anxiety about the coming event making him fever-hotcold and jittery. Still, when Wade pulled his fingers out, Peter couldn't help the groan that tore out his chest or the way he shoved his hips down, trying to chase them.

Wade chuckled and Peter's eyes almost opened, the pressure on his lids lessening in his curiosity, but then the thought of actually opening them, of looking into Wade's face, albeit masked, made his insides flash cold with fright and he squeezed them shut again. He squeezed them so tight that it almost hurt, and it made the dark of his vision flicker with spots of white. A hand closed around the back of his neck, slowly pushing him down, and then he finally felt it pressing at his hole: the slick, rounded tip of Wade's dick.

The older (so much older) man's name was a short, panicked sound, caught in a sharp inhale - " _Wade!_ " - as Peter's anxiety suddenly rocketed at the realization that this was It. He was about to lose his virginity to a man he trusted as a friend, a man who was also a mercenary he feared.

"Sh, baby boy, don't be afraid," Wade murmured softly, as if he was trying to be comforting but it was not a state of mind Peter was likely to be in soon. Especially not when Wade sounded like he was trying to hide how amused he was. "You're gonna love it."

The hand at the back of his neck clamped tight, forcing him down, but Peter's knees automatically locked, keeping him hovering upright. He couldn't avoid it, he knew that, but he couldn't help his body's instinctive defenses either.

"Never seen you scared before, Spidey," Wade whispered, hand loosening again, fingers gently stroking the tense tendons as Wade's nose pushed up under Peter's jaw. "Gotta say: looks super cute on you."

All it took was a split second of confusion for Peter to forget to keep the tension in his thighs keeping him up. All it took was that split-second lax in Peter's guard for Wade to shove him down onto his cock.

Peter cried out as a foreign force intruded his body, piercing him and filling him with steel and heat. Peter's body started to shake, his every limb trembling as he tried to reorient himself around his… impalement. He didn't realize he was crying until a hand started petting down his back and soft hushing filtered through the ringing in his ears.

"It's okay, baby boy, you're okay," Wade whispered, the hand on the back of Peter's neck holding him tight to Wade's chest. "It doesn't hurt, it's just new is all. The shock'll fade in a minute and you're going to love it, I promise. C'mon now, just breathe through it, you're okay." Slowly, the shakes lessened and the ringing quieted, until Peter was sitting limply in Wade's lap, feeling wrung out and exhausted. "See? It's not so bad now is it, sweetie?"

Peter shook his head, his eyes dry and tired. He felt stretched out and overly-full, every sensation new. Even just the simple act of breathing made things interesting, shifted the cock inside of him and made his own dick brush against the leather of Wade's stomach.

"That's what I thought," Wade said, his voice almost… proud. "Now comes the _really_ good part."

There was only a moment for Peter to be confused when hands cupped his ass cheeks and lifted him upwards, almost off Wade's dick before dropping him again. He had to bite his lip to keep from yelping, but the sound still emerged, muffled, in his mouth. The motion sent friction tingles across Peter's own dick and he shuddered, oddly fascinated by the way he could feel his ass flex around the intrusion.

Wade grunted and bit into Peter's shoulder. Not hard enough to pierce fabric or skin, but with enough force to dissuade Peter from moving. "Fuck, baby boy, you're so goddamn tight and you feel so fucking good."

It was biology, that's all it was. Peter had never been penetrated before, except by Wade's fingers yesterday and his own curious and tentative fingers later that night, last night, so his muscles weren't even stretched. Still, he had an odd reaction to compliments of any nature, in that his face turned red and he nuzzled into Wade's neck to keep that red shade hidden. "Yeah?" he breathed, voice muffled, but Wade must have heard him anyway because his head above Peter's started nodding.

"Yeah," Wade echoed back, and then lifted Peter again.

It was a weird feeling, being emptied and filled over and over, and Peter wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not. He thought that there would be something… better, about sex. Like yeah, there was the whole part where he could just rub one out, but what was the big deal about bottoming for sex.

"C'mere," Wade said out of nowhere after a few minutes, his hands falling from Peter's ass and leaving Peter helpless and weirdly shakey in his lap. Peter only got out a confused sound, because words had apparently left him around the same time he got his first dick in him, before Wade's hands closed around his ankles, still crossed at the base of Wade's spine. Wae uncrossed his legs and pushed and manipulated until Peter's knees were folded on either side of Wade's hips, forcing Peter to kneel on the uncomfortable stone like he'd done the day before.

"Let's try this," Wade said, hands returning to Peter's ass and pulling him up so far that, for a second, Peter was afraid that Wade would fall out. But when Wade dropped him again, there was a zip of hot pleasure up his spine and strangled noise got caught in Peter's throat. "That's what you get for not experimenting before now. You could have been having some sweet prostate massage parties this entire time," Wade said cheerfully, but Peter's mind was already half gone.

"Nnngh?" Peter barely managed to ask, fingers digging into Wade's shoulders as his ass was set into a steady rhythm of lift-and-drop that kept that zip of heat pulsing up his spine. He couldn't help but let Wade's pace settle into his knees and thighs, couldn't help but start lifting and dropping himself just a little bit in search of keeping that buzz alive and building. Each wave made his cock pulse and Peter probably would have ended up just humping Wade's stomach if he wasn't being kept on track.

"That amazing feeling you're getting right now? That's what happens when your prostate is stimulated, sweet cheeks," Wade said a little above his head. There was a slight breathlessness to his voice that made Peter's chest strangely warm in a… weirdly pleased way. And the fingers gripping Peter's ass were getting tighter, holding him hard enough that he was a little worried he might bruise. "It's gonna make you come harder than any handy, promise."

Peter tried to nod, tried to say "Okay", but all that left his mouth was a whine smothered into Wade's neck. The wrap of his arms around Wade's shoulders tightened, like part of him couldn't bear to separate even the pressed-flush togetherness of their chests. Although, it was fairly reasonable for how vulnerable and naked he felt, even mostly clothed as he was, only his ass out to the world. Still, it was more naked than he'd ever been while out as Spider-Man, it was naked with sex. With a mercenary. Maybe if they got caught, Peter could chalk it up to a couple of local kinky cosplayers.

It wasn't until a hand wrapped around his cock that Peter had realized that it had dropped from his ass in the first place, and it wasn't until then that he realized that most of his movements were being done by him now. That was about all the realizations he had the capacity for before Wade started to stroke him in earnest, pulls on his dick to match each rise and fall of Peter's hips. Peter found himself trying to chase both the brush to his prostate and the tug of Wade's hand at the same time, and it left him confused and increasingly desperate for orgams.

Mouth dry and tongue at a loss for words, Peter bit at Wade's neck and whined, clenching down tight on the man's cock with his inner muscles. Wade hissed, the next pull of his hand over Peter's dick just a little too harsh, but the bite of it felt strangely good.

"You wanna come, Petey?" Wade practically purred against Peter's ear. "You wanna show me much you love my cock? How much you love me fucking your virginity out of you?"

Peter had never considered himself turned on by dirty talk, the few times he'd imagined it, or checked out a porno, but jesus fucking _christ_ if Wade's filthy mouth didn't make him come right then and there.

His teeth closed down hard on the tendon's of Wade's neck as his orgasm spiraled through him, unleashing an absurdly strong paralysis and unyielding heat through his limbs. It rolled up his spine and dissipated somewhere near his brain, wiping out all neural function and turning him into a limp noodle splayed across Wade's neck, whimpering through his occupied teeth as the easing stroke of Wade's hand over his sensitive cock made him twitch and shiver.

The hand on his ass pulled him in suddenly, hard and unbreaking, forcing his pelvis almost painfully tight to Wade's, but before he could make a noise of complaint, there was a low groan against his ear, making him shudder and his cock pulse anew. Wade stayed that was for a long moment, curled hard into Peter, before he finally, slowly, relaxed, and Peter finally braved sitting upright, though the shift of Wade's cock in him made them both hiss.

Peter's eyes opened slowly, and for some reason, he'd completely forgotten that they were both in costume until the film across his lenses registered, and the white eyes of Wade's mask came into focus. Still, he could feel the intensity of the mercenary's focus on him, and right after he had the thought, the hand on his ass migrated to his mouth, a scarred thumb rubbing at his bottom lip, pulling at it and making the flesh tickle in a strange way.

"Christ, baby boy, your mouth is a mess," Wade said lowly, that growl back in his voice. Peter tried to lick his lip, a habitual action, and it caught the tip of Wade's thumb, which turned and dug the edge of the nail into the muscle, keeping it there. "Can't wait to see how it's going look after tomorrow's payment."

Just like that, it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over Peter, and he remembered why he was sitting in the lap of a one of the world's most dangerous mercenaries, impaled on his cock. "Tomorrow's payment," he echoed, voice a little hollow and a little weak.

That sharp grin slowly took form across Wade's mouth again, right before the hand at Peter's mouth curled around his jaw to the back of his neck and pulled him down for one of those dizzying kisses Wade seemed to favour. It didn't distract Peter from the knowledge that today wasn't the end of his 'payment plan', and the day after that didn't look like it was any good either. So he closed his eyes and lost himself on Wade's tongue and tried to ignore the fact that there may never be an end.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I kept getting stuck and I'm not as happy with it as I could have been. It's also like 3x longer than I intended but I know no one is upset about that. lol
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Buy-My-Silence).


End file.
